I Stay In Love
I Stay In Love by ''Mairah Carey ''is sung in The Beginning, the first episode by J.J Faulkner. Lyrics Why do I stay Why do I stay in love? Oh, baby Baby, I stay in love with you Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it Make or break up, can't take this madness We don't even really know why All I know is, baby, I try and try so hard to keep our love alive If you don't know me at this point Then I highly doubt you ever will I really need you to give me That unconditional love I used to feel It's no mistaking, we're just erasing from our hearts and minds And I know we said let go but I kept on hanging on Inside I know it's over, you're really gone It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do Baby, I stay in love with you And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around And I try to front like, "Oh well," each time you let me down See I can't get over you now no matter what I do But baby, baby, I stay in love with you Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Baby, I stay in love with you It cuts so deep, it hurts down to my soul My friends tell me I ain't the same no more We still need each other when we stumble and fall How we gon' act like what we had, ain't nothing at all now Hey, what I wanna do is ride shotgun next to you With the top down like we used to hit the block, proud in the SUV We both know our heart is breaking Can we learn from our mistakes? I can't last one moment alone, now go I know We said let go but I kept on hanging on Inside I know it's over, you're really gone It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do Baby, I stay in love with you And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around And I try to front like "Oh well," each time you let me down See I can't get over you now no matter what I do But baby, baby, I stay in love with you We said let go but I kept on hanging on Inside I know it's over, you're really gone It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do Baby, I stay in love with you And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around And I try to front like, "Oh well," each time you let me down See I can't get over you now no matter what I do But baby, baby, I stay in love with you Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na I stay in love with you Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by J.J Faulkner